lexicongamefandomcom-20200213-history
Progress Report 1
These reports are considered official communication between scholars. Thanks to everyone who added entries this week...good work! The only potential pitfall, as I see it, is a lack of “group think” which is important for maintaining a cohesion in our Encyclopedia. Towards that end, these progress reports have been established (and also because I'm procrastinating)—we are aiming for something greater than simply a collection of disparate articles. All scholars are encouraged to write their thoughts and comments in the margins/correct me where I'm wrong. --Commissar Ben 15:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Current State of Dakai [[Welcome to Dakai!#A|'Please go the main page, scroll down to the 'A' section and read the articles!']] History *It is important that scholars record dates so that events may be placed within a historical context. Please use the D.C. (Dakai Calendar) system. Scholar LtCrunkSizzleton's research has yielded the fact that a year in Dakai is based upon the cycles of the Astroluces. Flora and Fauna *The dominant species of Dakai appear to be the Daks. What they look like, how they reproduce, how they see and so on is not yet known. They have developed higher thought and the educated ones can read. It may be that they are essentially humanoid in nature. *Outside of the Daks, we've learned of the gawk fish and the Pudjaret tree. The gawk fish is used in the preparation of aahgawk and is abundant in Dakai's water. The Pudjaret tree's sap is used in the mystical tradition of Aphechar. Its sap has the unique quality of being able to solidify with blood into obsidian-like carapaces on the surface of skin. The tree absorbs only certain wavelengths of light and is thus found only found in Central Bfolyorn. In the Southern Hakamagin Desert, ground-residing beasts called Dramas seem to have developed a taste for Dak people traveling on the desert surface, beyond this, the Dramas remains a mystery. It is almost certain that there is more flora and fauna, and more of their peculiarities, to document. Peoples and Geography *Central Bfolyorn, as far as we can discern, is a harsh plain-like environment with dangerous radiation(!), though it supports some life, like the Pudjaret tree and the gawk fish who live in the plain's lakes. It is inhabitated by aboriginal Dak peoples who live in tribes and are illiterate, some who are called the Dwellers of the Waste. Besides the plains of Bfolyorn, Dakai supports a desert, entitled Hakamagin. There are a few oases of civilization within this desert like Nar-Dum, the city of the Vilok people, and Ayaroka, the city of the Brechan people. Ayakora is an important center of trade. The desert as a whole seems to be a place of war and heat—not exactly conducive towards the stability and well-being of Dak peoples there. *There is some Antrix Empire. It's all very complicated. *There is also the city of Cyrim, known for its Great University; it is not yet know where Cyrim lies. *Another league of people on Dakai is the Kassian States. It is not yet known where they live, but their belligerence towards one another is well-documented. In 378 D.C. the states were united and enjoyed a period of great societal advancement but were undone when religious-propelled war broke out in 100 D.C. *There is also a Great Muirk Sea somewhere. Does Dakai revolve around a sun? Perhaps more? Does it have any moons? etc. Faith *The faith of the Kassian states is Amniism, and its various sects. The holy book of Amniism describes Amni, a pantheistic diety embodied in everything. Hatim Engeto brought division to Amniism when he started a sect that worshipped water as the most important form of Amni. A series of schisms left Amniism in four pieces: Aukaramniism, Rhimamniism, Vayeramniism, and the secretive Selyr-elo-Amni. *Lightianism is another important religion. It has a sect called the Phek. Phek is centered around the tradition of the mighty warrior Pheross. Pheross's story gave rise to the tradition of Aphechar, which is a process both practical and religious in nature. The Pheks, and the other practitioners of Lightianism, are, as far as it can be discerned, primarily aboroginal peoples of the Bfolyorn plains. *Not much is known of religion in the Hakamagin desert, but the Brechan people in Ayakora worship a god named Dakrun. People *We've already met some interesting characters like Kark the Vile, Lord Maley, Urktoo and Urktel Quiggs, Pheross, Hatim Engeto, Egar Sinad,and Ighae Rakand. See Who's Who to find out more. Technology and Education *As indicated by the Great University of Cyrim, higher education does exist in Dakai. Whether there is lower education is not yet known. *In terms of technology, towns with two-to-three story buildings and airships have arisen like Ayakora, so it is fair to say that some of the Dak people are sophisticated. The Brechans of Ayakora have also constructed desert walkers, no small feat of engineering. What is the source of energy? The Facts as We're Told Them Aahgawk *Aahgawk is a culinary dish discovered by the scholar and scientist Urktoo Quiggs in 57 D.C. *The gawk fish that composes aahgawk is found in the ponds of Bfolyorn plains and in the Great Muirk Sea. *Gawk meat was thought useless and was routinely discarded. It was a known poison. *Urktoo let the gawk meat settle in his mouth and enzymes in his saliva disarmed the poison *After a full day in his mouth, the gawk meat was ready to eat. It was delicious. *Urktoo let out a contended sigh that became part of the dish's name *Demand has made aahgawk pricey, now it is enjoyed only by the Dak elite. *It plays an important role in Dak literature, art, and music. Amniism *Amniism is the religion of the Kassian States, united after the Fourth Great War in 378 D.C. and broken apart in 100 D.C. *The holy text is the Walamni, which describes Amni's, the primary deity, rise from Nothingness. *Amniism is pantheistic, its adherents recognize 999 forms of Amni. *In 100 D.C., Amniism and the Kassian States split and were thrown into the 10th Kassian War, resolved by the Three Corners Treaty in 91 D.C. *Aukaramnism follows the teachings of the prophet Hatim Engeto, who believed that the water forms of Amni were more important than the others. Aukaramniism governs the State of Kuwa. *Rhimamniism recognizes the supreme power of Amni over all other forms. It governs the State of Allysam. *Vayeramniism splits Amni into two parts, the Parent and the Child. The State of Sia is governed by Vayeramniism. *Selyr-eyo-Amni is a secretive cult that worships the Nothingness above Amni. Aphechar *Aphecar began in 3100 D.C., its first practitioners were radical Phek monks loosely associated with the Lightian religion. *The Phek sect was centered around a mythical hero name Pheross. *The Lightian deity, the Light, became jealous of the powers of Pheross and chased him to the ends of Dakai. Pheross escaped from the Light by disguising himself as a rock. *From this story, Phek values and the tradition of aphecar was born. *In aphecar, Pheks scrape of bits of skin with a blade soaked in sap from the Pudjaret tree. The scabs solidify into an amber-like carapace. *This carapace has several practical benefits: it forms a protective armor against wild animals, protects them from the harmful electromagnetic radiation of the Central Bfolyorn plains, and insulates them against the biting cold. *Some of the Aphecar have left the wastelands and settled in cities and in academia; they face discrimination and are often thought of as violent brutes. *The Purdjaret tree, which lends its sap to aphecar tradition, can only grow in the Central Bfolyorn area. Astroluces *From anywhere in Dakai, at least one stationary Astrolux may be seen. *There are six stationary Astroluces, each one lying in one of Dakai's orthogonal directions. *Originally, the Daks didn't realize that all six existed. *When Karlan Pontus navigated the globe, he note that as one Astrolux disappeared from view, another came into sight. *Gottswell Serrata was the first to plot the coordinates of the Astroluces. *The cycles, each composed of 4 phases, of the Astroluces is the basis for time measurement on Dakai. Ayaroka *A town inhabited by the Brechan people in the Hakamagin Desert. Population 8,000. *The town is an important center of trade an hosts the perennial Ayakora Fair, which attracts of the town's trading partners, as well as thieves. There is no currency used in Ayakora, only a barter system. (Some places on Dakai use Oofite as currency) *The town is naturally well-protected by the surrounding Dramas fields. The only way into the city is by desert walker or airship. *The town was founded in 3486 D.C., during the Nega-Drek War. *The Brechan settled here after wander the desert for years. *Today, the town is governed by Lord Maley. *Elections are held every 3.5 years. *The town has also become a center for scientific innovation and research. *The city dwellers worship Dakrun, though there is tolerance for other belief.